


Time Is Luck

by Skyedestiny



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, What Could Have Been, spoilers for TASM 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10155506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyedestiny/pseuds/Skyedestiny
Summary: What would have happened if things had gone right, in the end? What would have happened had Peter been able to save her? Just some late-night texting in a world where tragedy missed its mark and things turned out okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted on May 20, 2014]
> 
> This was requested by an anonymous user on tumblr shortly after the release of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. I think all of us fans were kind of overwhelmed by feelings at the time, and, well, this spawned from that. Just a short, cute, kind of sad little thing. Enjoy, friends!

He lies in his bed facing the ceiling. Peter’s eyes stay unblinking, his forehead wrinkled with worry he doesn’t even realize he’s expressing, his hands, which lie folded over his chest, locked together as if he doesn’t intend to ever have them part again.

He can’t sleep.

This past day was haunting.

And what he’s lost…

What he could have lost…

Now he blinks. A heavy, tired blink carrying all the gravity of falling from a clock tower.

Time is luck.

They were lucky. Fate gave them a pass.

It very well just as easily could have not.

He rubs his eyes with such force, like he’s angry at himself. He is, in some ways. And he is scared. And he is relieved. And he is…overwhelmed.

Peter exhales through his nose and turns his head to the side. His eyes fall on his phone, and almost without thinking, he picks it up and texts the familiar number.

‘what are you doing?’

It isn’t long before he gets a reply.

'What normal people usually do at 4 am’

'nightblogging then?’

'Yeah I’m talking about how awesome the world would be if everything were covered in peanut butter’

'man, that would be awesome.’

Gwen smiles at her screen and silently laughs at it. She doesn’t respond but just staring at the screen is comforting enough for her. The warm glow envelopes her like a hug. She can hear his words as if he’s there with her now.

She wishes he was, honestly.

He’d wanted to invite her over for the night or offer to stay with her at her apartment. He wanted to make her feel safe again. It occurred to him, though, that being in his arms might not exactly make her feel safe right now. It was partially what got her into this mess to begin with after all. 

Another heavy exhale through the nose.

'i’m sorry I woke you up. :o(’

'You didn’t’

He didn’t. She wasn’t even lying down. She’s still dressed from the day, minus her boots and tights.

'can’t sleep?’

'Not so well’

The next text takes a while to go through. As she waits for it, she holds herself more tightly, scrunches her legs up, chews her lip. She feels bad for admitting what she just has. She knows what response is coming.

'I’m so sorry.’

Yep.

'Don’t’

Her answer is quick. She doesn’t want apologies. What happened was scary. What happened was also not his fault.

'you were supposed to go to engladn.’

'So were you’

Gwen’s response is innocent but it somehow feels sharp. Her eyes drift closed and she shakes her head in disapproval of her own tone. She’s not trying to make him feel bad for apologizing - she’s just trying to let him know that he’s got nothing to apologize for. 

She sends another text.

'There’ll be other flights’

'i thought i lost you today.’

…

'I’m sorry’

'don’t be. not your fault.’

Gwen stares at the phone ‘til the screen goes black. She lowers it and stares at her walls. They are as full of pictures of he and her together as his are. Tonight she could have lost this.

But she didn’t.

This is still her world.

She purses her lips, feels her eyes well. She lays down on her side, blinks just as heavily as he had…and types:

'I wish you had come back with me tonight’

A minute goes by.

'i’m an idiot.’

She gives a teary laugh at that and nods, even though he can’t see her.

'Yeah but youre cute so at least you have your looks to get you by’

He gives a charmed, crooked smile.

He’s laying on his side too, staring at his wall of photos.

'i wish i could kiss you goodnight :o(’

'You could…’

He half-sits up, looks to the window. Shakes his head.

'too late. aunt may’s getting home soon.’

…

'You could make it up to me’

'how?’

'By kissing me goodnight for the rest of my life’

It’s cheesy. She regrets sending it as soon as she does. She doesn’t even know what made her send it, she sticks her tongue out at herself. Oh god. She’s sickening. He’s going to laugh at her. She lays on her back and covers her eyes with her arm out of embarrassment before remembering that she still has her eye makeup on. She pulls her arm away with a muttered “Crap” and rubs at her sleeve to clean it.

He does laugh at her.

But he likes that stuff.

'deal.’

She smiles.

Time is luck.

And they were lucky.

They wouldn’t waste this.


End file.
